


The Thing in the Sky

by Tortellini



Series: JeanMarco Month 2k17 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a True Story, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Cryptozoology, Jeanmarco Month, M/M, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: JeanMarco Month, Day 10 (June 18): Everyday magic/light(Child AU) Jean and Marco are best friends. One day when going out for a walk in the woods, they see something strange.Oneshot/drabble





	The Thing in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Everyday magic/light
> 
> * based on a true story from my uncle! This happened to him and my aunt, his older sister, when they were little. It was really weird because only he remembered it.

Jean Kirschtein was brave for an eight year old--or at least that's what he thought. But in all honesty, didn't most kids think that about themselves? Marco thought it too. And Marco was the one who mattered the most to Jean. 

Right now the two of them were walking home from playing in the woods near Marco's house all day. And by home I mean Marco's home, since Jean himself lived a few miles away. The sun was setting, even though it was only around five o'clock. That meant it was fall. 

Neither Jean nor Marco were worried about getting lost. Marco grew up here, and he lived out on a farm so he was used to being outside late like this. And Jean knew that no matter what, Marco wouldn't let either of them get lost. He trusted him. 

As they walked, they talked. What do little kids talk about? Girls? (Jean did, but Marco didn't; he just kind of looked at him oddly). Movies? Dogs? That's what they talked about together. Suddenly though, Jean froze. It took Marco a moment to even realize he'd stopped walking to begin with. 

Up in the sky was something. Jean wasn't really sure what it was. It looked like one of those pyramids you'd read about in a book, but not made out of the same material. Jean wasn't sure how he felt. 

No, he knew how he felt. He felt scared. He grabbed Marco's arm, and together they ran. 

The thing in the sky seemed to follow them. 

* * *

 

Years later, on Christmas break when Jean was in college, he went to see Marco. The two of them were still in touch but not like they used to be when they were little. Jean was going to school for business; and Marco himself, agriculture like his father. 

"Hey," Jean said. "Remember that night when we were walking home and we saw that thing in the sky? Wasn't it fucked up? You think it was an alien or something?" 

He laughed, but Marco didn't. Instead he just gave him a sort of weird look. 

"What are you talking about, Jean? I don't remember that. You must've imagined it." 

But Jean hadn't. And that was the weirdest part. 


End file.
